1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electric connector and an electric assembly applying the same, and more particularly, to an electric connector for a universal serial bus and an electric assembly applying the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus 3.0 (USB 3.0) is defined as a new signal transmission specification evolved from USB 2.0 and featured in a high transmission rate raised to 5 G bps, while the transmission rate of USB 2.0 is only 480 M bps. USB 3.0 electric connectors are compatible for USB 2.0 electric connectors, i.e. the USB 3.0 adopts the same connector structure as USB 2.0 with several additional pins for USB 3.0 functions. A new connector structure for USB 3.0 based on the conventional USB 2.0 connector structure is now proposed to meet signal transmission requirements.